


Twin Drabbles 17

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles 17

** Admit  **

“ You’re right” said Sunstreaker.

“ Do my audios deceive me or did you just admit I’m right” said Sideswipe, giving his helm horns a rub.

“ You’re right. I’ll stop painting and tackle it another day” said Sunstreaker putting his paint brush down and closing the lid on his paint box.

** Lessons **

“ Sunny I think you need lessons on being nice” suggested Sideswipe as he watched a mech walk off with optic fluid dripping down his face plate.

“ I’m nice… to bots that leave me alone when I ask them to” replied Sunstreaker taking a sip of his drink and ignoring Sideswipe’s face palm. 

** Colour  **

“ What’s your favourite colour?’ asked Sideswipe randomly from the couch.

“ Black like the colour of my withered spark” replied Sunstreaker not looking up from his sketch.

“ Stop being so dramatic” ordered Sideswipe not amused at Sunstreaker’s response.

** Fluid **

“ C’mon Sideswipe. You are leaving optic fluid on my armour. It’ll be alright” said Sunstreaker squeezing Sideswipe around the middle while Sideswipe buried his helm into Sunstreaker’s golden shoulder.

“ Right. Sorry” muttered Sideswipe lifting his helm and pressed closer to his strong twin brother while Sunstreaker placed a hand on Sideswipe’s back.

** Tray **

“ I made energon goodies” announced Sunstreaker showing Sideswipe a full tray of slightly burnt and misshaped treats.

“ Is this your first batch or second” asked Sideswipe.

“ The second, I burnt the first batch because I got side tracked” replied Sunstreaker.

“ What side tracked you?” asked Sideswipe.

“ Oh you know. I saw a reflective surface and had to admire my reflection” replied Sunstreaker. Sideswipe laughed and picked up one of the energon goodie to put into his mouth.

** Okay  **

“ You okay there Sunny. You look a little ill” observed Sideswipe, noticing that Sunstreaker did not look like his normal self.

“ It’s only the result of seeing your face Sides” snapped Sunstreaker, then he walked off leaving Sideswipe confused about his twin’s behaviour.

** Violence  **

“ Sunny I told you not to use violence to defend me” said Sideswipe with his arms crossed, glaring at his twin brother who looked uncomfortable.

“ But I think in this case, I can make an exception” finished Sideswipe who then hugged Sunstreaker very tightly.

** Fine **

“ You’re sure that you’re fine” asked Sideswipe for the fifth time and Sunstreaker just nodded his helm in response.

“ It’s just that you seem sort of out of it tonight” said Sideswipe watching Sunstreaker take a sip of high grade that had not been changed since they arrived at the party.

“ Just don’t feel like celebrating” said Sunstreaker swirling his cube around watching the crowd go crazy.

** Apologise **

“ I’m sorry” Sunstreaker forced out of his tight throat and semi locked jaw.

“ Well, well. I’d never thought I would see the day the almighty Sunstreaker apologise to me. Say it again” ordered Sideswipe.

“ Don’t push your luck Sides” warned Sunstreaker. Sideswipe laughed and pulled his twin closer to hug him which Sunstreaker gently relaxed into.

** Say **

“ If you apologise to me one more time. I will punch you in the face plates. I swear to Primus. It doesn’t feel right coming from you” said Sideswipe.

“ Thanks Sides”

“ Sunny don’t say that either, you never say things like that” said Sideswipe wondering if Sunstreaker had hit his helm recently. 

** Nervous  **

“ Are you nervous?” asked Sideswipe noticing Sunstreaker siting on the couch with his hands tied together.

“ What no. Why would you ask that?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ It’s just your biting your lower lip plate. I’m afraid it might start leaking energon” replied Sideswipe. Sunstreaker reached up and gently brushed his finger tip across the slightly weakened metal.

“ It’s fine Sides. I’m not nervous” said Sunstreaker.

** Sight  **

“ Oh Primus Sunstreaker. It’s a good thing I haven’t had my morning energon. We need to set up a wash racks schedule. I may never burn the sight of your protoform out of my CPU” said Sideswipe covering up his optics to avoid seeing Sunstreaker in the shower nude.

“ Get out Sideswipe before I punch you” threatened Sunstreaker. Sideswipe quickly left before Sunstreaker went through with his threat.


End file.
